love is a battlefield
by bigk4062
Summary: will venus and donny finally get together? or will a new friend tear them apart.
1. Default Chapter

Raph trudged through the sewers, heading towards the apartment Venus shared with Akira and Devon. Donny was beside him, and they were talking quietly about what they were about to do. "What do you think she'll say? I'm not sure she's ready for this, Raph." Donny said, concern showing on his face. "If she's not ready by now, she'll never be ready, Don." Raph told him, then turned back to concentrate on the road in front of them. "I know that, but still, I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for yet." Raph opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. We're here, Don get out." Raph said, hoisting up the manhole cover that led to Venus's apartment. Grabbing their hooks, they both climbed up to the now familiar door. Sitting on the balcony was Akira, who looked at them and smiled. "She's in her room Raph." Akira said, opening up the door to the apartment. Raph smiled at him, then walked up the stairs. Donny and Akira sat at the table, neither one talking much. Finally Akira looked at him for a minute before asking "so, Donny, what's going on between you two. You're always over here." Donny began to blush, and turned to look out at New York. "Nothing's really happening between the two of us, we're just talking right now. I'm sure she's not ready for any kind of commitment. I know I'm not. We just don't get along enough to even consider a real relationship." Akira nodded and patted Donny's shoulder. "I know Donny, it'll be ok, I promise." Donny smiled briefly at him, then turned back to the window, quietly thinking.  
  
Walking upstairs, Raph nodded on Venus's door. Hearing a muffled reply, he slowly opened the door. The sight in front of him made him laugh. Venus had been meditating, and when he had knocked on the door, she had been startled, and crashed to the ground. Trying to hold back his laughter, Raph offered her a hand up. Refusing, Venus slowly rose to her feet, and shook her entire body. When she was done, she gave Raph a look. "What do you want?" She asked him, sitting back on her bed. Raph looked at her for a minute before answering. "I've been thinking, maybe it's time that we let things go back to the way they were. So I want to know if you want to come back to the lair with me and Donny. Akira and Devon said it would be alright with them, and you can always come back here whenever you want." Venus sat there, pondering what Raph had asked her before smiling and nodding. "I would really like to come back home, Raph. Let me just pack my stuff, and I'll be ready to go. I'll be only a few minutes." Raph responded by giving her a huge hug, then walked back downstairs to tell Donny that she had said yes. 


	2. getting ready

Excited, Venus hurriedly packed her bags, getting ready to go back to the lair with her brothers. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that going back to the lair would help her decide if her and Donny's relationship was worth the time. That is, if they still had one. Frowning, she bit her lip, 'what if he really doesn't like me anymore? Then what will I do?' Shrugging off the negative thoughts, she continued to bag, praying under her breath that this was the right choice.  
  
Donny sat in the lair, wondering what to do. He knew that Venus was coming home today, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her. 'Why did I kiss her that time in the park? Don't I remember who she is, we are totally different, there's no way that we can start a relationship. I must be crazy to even think of it.' Sighing, Donny went back to work, hoping that Venus didn't still carry around those feeling for him.  
  
Raph watched the back of Donny's head, silently fuming. He couldn't believe after all they'd been through that Donny would just give up on any relationship with Venus. He knew better than to try to question Donny though. Turning away, he looked over his shoulder one more time at Donny, hoping that maybe Donny would decide to start some kind of relationship together. He knew that they would be good for each other.  
  
Leo sat in the living room, watching Raph. He was silently fuming over the sudden bond between his two brothers and Venus. It seemed that she'd rather hang out with Donny and Raph than him or Master Splinter. This burned him up, for he had been so nice to her since she had come, and now she was blowing him off. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that brought his those three so close together, when for years all they could do was fight with each other, and pick at all the problems they caused. Shrugging, Leo turned back to his book, silently wondering if he would ever understand those three.  
  
Mikey stood in Venus's room, thinking. He was so excited that she was coming back, and wanted everything to be perfect. He had washed her sheets and remade her bed just the way that she liked, and he even put fresh flowers in her room. For the past week, he had gone into cleaning overdrive, and had planned her first dinner back. Donny helped him with a lot of the cleaning, which was strange. He usually preferred staying on his computer, studying some new formula, or chatting with the girls he met online. Lately, though, he spent a lot of his time away from the computer. This confused Mikey, for Donny rarely went through periods of not wanting to be on his computer. He knew deep down, that Donny and Venus had feelings for each other. He just wondered how long it would be before they would admit it to each other. Turning to leave satisfied that everything was in order, Mikey promised himself to help Venus and Donny discover whatever they had in common.  
  
Master Splinter sat in his room, meditating. He'd been doing that a lot lately, striving to find a way to keep his family together. Everyday, he hoped that Raph would find some inner peace that would allow him to accepted Venus back into their family. Splinter knew deep down that he would have much time left, and that his sons would need Venus to help them get over the hurt, and she would need them just as much. He only hoped that he would be here long enough to help Venus get back into the family. Deciding that he should help his sons to get ready for Venus's return, he slowly got off the bed, leaning heavily on his walking stick.  
  
April stood at the closet, trying to decide what to wear to the lair when she went to the welcome back party for Venus. She didn't want to wear something to formal, yet she didn't want to look like she just threw something together. After almost five minutes of standing there, she finally found something to wear. Deciding to go casual, she wore dark shorts and her favorite old navy t-shirt. Smiling at her reflection, she went into the bathroom to finish putting on her makeup and doing her hair.  
  
Casey stood in the middle of his apartment in shock. He had just gotten out of the shower, and had been greeted with a mess. Pieces of crushed cereal were all over the floor, along with banana peels and he was pretty sure most of the banana was in the middle. Dripping among the counter was at least a gallon of milk, and off to the side was a pile of silverware. Standing in the middle of this mess was his daughter, Shadow, proudly holding a bowl of cereal. Seeing him, she walked over to him and smiled. Holding up the bowl, she looked at him and said "Look daddy, I'm a big girl, I poured the cereal all by myself. Aren't you proud of me daddy?" Casey looked at his daughter, then looked at the mess and sighed. "Of course I'm proud of you, honey. You poured all that cereal by yourself." He patted his daughter on the head, then sighed. "Next time, though, try to be a little more careful, ok honey?" Shadow looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Ok daddy, I will. I'll help you clean it up to." Casey smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug. "Ok, sweetie, but then we've gotta get you cleaned up. We're going down to see your uncles tonight, and aunt Venus is coming back tonight. Uncle Mikey is making all her favorite foods, but I'm sure there is something you'll like to." Shadow regarded her father for a moment before answering. "Aunt Venus is coming back today?" When Casey nodded, she was off, running through the apartment, dancing in circles. Watching his daughter for a moment, Casey then turned back to the mess, chuckling 'well, I guess she's happy to see Venus. Wonder how this party is gonna work out.' 


	3. going home

Akira and Devon slowly walked through the streets towards their apartment. Both of them knew that it was the last time they would be sharing a home with Venus. While they were happy that she was finally going to be able to live with her brothers again, they both were going to miss her. Making it towards their front door, they both paused at the door. Taking a deep breath, Devon opened it, letting Akira walk through first. Silently, they both walked up the stairs towards their apartment. Akira opened the door, then let Devon through. They both looked at the apartment, which was still a mess from the Foot's attack almost two weeks ago.  
  
Carefully stepping around one of the many piles of broken furniture that decorated the apartment, Akira walked upstairs to look for Venus. He found her sitting in her room, packing her bags. When she saw Akira, she jumped up and gave him a big hug. "I'm so excited Akira, I can't wait to go back home!!" She told him, then paused. Dropping her voice down a little, she continued. "However, I am gonna miss being here with you and Devon. You two have been great these past few months, and without you I wouldn't be here at all. Thanks!!" Letting go of Akira, Venus started packing again. Akira turned to leave, after giving Venus one last look over his shoulder.  
  
Devon watched the sad look on Akira's face as he came back downstairs from seeing Venus. He knew that Akira was worried about sending her back so soon, and he was too. Just a few weeks ago, Raph was threatening to hurt her or worse. Devon hoped that letting her go back was a good idea, and hoped that she would be happy there.  
  
Mikey ran through the lair, getting the last minute touches ready. Since there wasn't enough room at the table, he had set up chairs at the counter. There were going to be 11 people at dinner, so he had asked April to bring down some dishes and silverware. He hoped that there would be enough food to go around, and that everyone would like it. He had made some mac n' cheese for shadow, since that was her favorite food. For everyone else, he had made roast beef, carrots, mashed potatoes, peas, soda, sparkling water for a toast, bread, salad, and a three-layer chocolate cake. Praying they would come out right, he began to set up the placemats.  
  
Raph slowly backed up, looking at the banner he had been trying to hang for the past 5 minutes. "Finally, I'm done," he muttered "better go see what Mikey wants me to do next." Satisfied with the job he had done, he turned around. Walking towards the kitchen, he smelled the chocolate cake Mikey had been trying for days to complete. "Hey Mikey, do ya need any help with anything else before I take a shower." Raph asked, leaning against the fridge. "I think that is just about it, can you just check to make sure that Donny's done hanging up the streamers?" Mikey asked him, not taking his eyes away from the potatoes he was stirring. "No problem, Mike. They'll be done before you know it." Smiling, Raph headed towards the living room, where Donny was setting up for the after party.  
  
Donny spun around in surprise when he heard Raph come in the room. "Raph, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take a shower before the party." Raph looked at him for a minute before saying "I am, but Mikey asked me to see if you needed any help with anything, since it seems to be taking you so long to put these up, we were wondering if you got hurt." Donny gave Raph a look before answering "I'm fine, I'm just trying to make sure everything's perfect, that's all." Raph smirked, then replied "The only was you can do that is if you give up your stupid plan and admit to her that you love her. With that he left the room, leaving a bewildered Donny behind.  
  
Casey looked at his watch and sighed. They were on there way to the lair, but Shadow was walking really slow. Casey tugged at his daughter's hand, then decided it would be better if he just carried her to the lair. With that, he picked her up and began to walk carefully through the muck, with Shadow gladly snuggling in his arms.  
  
April stood in her apartment, mentally going through everything she needed. She had to go pick up Venus, Devon, and Akira, and was afraid she was going to be late. Just before she walked out the door, she remembered that she had promised Mikey that she would bring some extra silverware and dishes. Running towards the cabinets, she grabbed all she could, stuck them in a box, and ran out the door, grabbing her keys and shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Venus sat down next to Akira and Devon on the steps in their apartment. She had all her things packed and was ready to go home. Akira and Devon were quiet, and she was worried about them. "You guys are going to have so much fun once I leave, you'll have the house to yourself, and won't have to worry about me arguing with you. I'm gonna miss you guys, though." Devon snorted and looked away. "I know you'll miss us Venus, you have to. We cared for you for these past few months, if you didn't, then we were never friends." Devon coldly told her. "Devon….." Akira warned, but before he could say anything else, the intercom buzzed. "That must be April." Venus said, getting up carefully.  
  
April stood impatiently at the bottom of the apartment. Finally, the doors opened and she was able to go up the stairs to the apartment. Devon opened the door for her and let her in. Venus jumped up from the stairs and ran to hug her. "April, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad to see you again!!" "I'm so glad to see you to Venus, I've been so lonely the past few months when I go down to the lair." April told her, hugging her back. "How about if we start packing your things in my van? The faster we do that, the faster we can get to the lair." Akira and Devon nodded, and each took a bag. Venus grabbed one, and April did to. Carefully sneaking down the back elevator, they managed to get all of her things out and into the van. 


	4. Welcome Home Venus!!!!!!

Mikey ran through the lair, tying his bandana. He had finally gotten a chance to take a shower, and was ready for the party. He had agreed to let Master Splinter watch over his cooking food while he finished getting ready. Reaching the kitchen, he walked inside and nodded to Master Splinter. "Thank you Master, I can take it from here. I'm ready to go." Splinter smiled at his youngest son and returned his nod. "I'm glad to hear that my son, excuse me while I check up on your brothers." With that Splinter turned and walked out of the kitchen. Mikey knelt down and slowly opened the door, checking on his food. Satisfied that it was doing fine, he walked into the dining room to check on the plates. Before he could get there, Donny called him from another room. "Hey Mikey, I've just spotted them parking in the garage. They should be here in a minute. You'd better get everyone." Hearing this, Mikey turned and headed towards the dojo. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Casey there with Shadow. "Hey you two, when did you get here?" He asked as Shadow ran for her hug. Picking her up, he turned to Casey as he said, "We just got here, Raph saw us come in and wanted to show Shadow some new move he had learned." Mikey smiled, and, putting Shadow down, said "they're here. Let's go upstairs."  
  
Venus was on the edge of her seat the whole way back to the lair. She couldn't wait to see her brothers and Master Splinter. She wondered what kind of party they were throwing for her, and why they were making such a big deal about her coming back. It wasn't like she had been living in another country or anything. She was only gone for a few months, and she hadn't gone that far either. Sighing, she looked back out the window as all of the sites of New York whizzed past her. When the car stopped suddenly, she turned to April who smiled and said "we're here." Venus opened up the door and stepped out. Seeing the garage where her brothers stashed their vehicles made her smiled. "It's good to be home," she thought, and followed April down to the lair, with Devon and Akira walking slowly behind.  
  
Donny watched as Venus slowly walked down the ladder back into their home. He smiled to see that she looked so happy to be home. Mikey was the first to come up to her and give her a huge hug. Master Splinter was next, followed by Raph. Leo slowly and stiffly walked up to her and squeezed her, and then she turned to him. Donny silently reminded his self about the vow he had made, and reached for her. Giving her a quick hug, he released her. Seeing the look on her face made him realize that maybe she really did still care for him. Cringing inside, he watched as Mikey lead her to the dining room, where he had prepared a feast to welcome her back.  
  
After dinner and desert, Casey grabbed the almost-asleep Shadow and said good night. Once they left, Master Splinter suggested that they unload Venus's things from Aprils' van so she could go home. They all agreed, and went out to pick up her things, leaving Venus and Master Splinter alone to talk.  
  
Splinter looked as his daughter carefully. He knew that something was not right with her, and he wanted to know what it was. He didn't want her to be unhappy, not after all she and his sons had been though. Taking a deep breath, he gently touched her on her shoulder. "My daughter," he said, "What is troubling you so?" 


	5. here's jezebel

Jezebel walked through the lair still recuperating from the injuries she had received from her fight. She had been living with the turtles for almost two weeks. She knew that it would be soon that the Shredder would come for her. She had to admit that she was having fun living with them. They had welcomed her quickly, even Venus, who Jez had thought would have hated having her only female turtle position taken away.  
  
She smiled softly while she remembered why she was in the lair. Shredder had made Quease make a potion that would turn her into a turtle. Then, they had just set up a fight scene so it would look like she was being attacked by the Foot. The turtles had shown up, and took her with them back to their lair. That was almost a week ago, and she was making good progress in discovering more about them.  
  
Jez knew that she would have to be careful in dealing with them, since she wasn't really there to make friends. Remembering her promise to her master, she decided to see if she could find out any information about the turtles. Walking to the room she shared with Venus, she decided to search Venus's side to see if she could find her diary.  
  
Jez was searching for almost a hour until she found Venus's diary. She smiled to herself in relief. Finally she would have something to report back to Master Shredder. She almost went to tell him, but stopped herself. Maybe she should see what the other ones were doing before she started to read this thing.  
  
Jez walked upstairs to check on where the rest of the family was. She noticed that Raph and Leo were sitting in the living room, watching some talk show. Deciding to ignore them, she looked in the back to see Donny still on his computer. Looking up, he smiled and nodded at her. "Have you seen Venus or Mikey around?" she asked, leaning gently on his chair. Jez already knew a little about Venus's feelings towards him, and knew that he felt the same way. However, he was trying to put distance between the two of them. Even though she didn't know why, she was determined to find out.  
  
"Mikey and Venus are out, he's doing his radio show and she is watching Shadow for Casey while he goes to work. "Oh, I see." She replied, watching Donny turn back to his computer. Jez gently placed her hands on Donny's shoulders and began to massage them. She felt him jerk up with surprise, the slowly relax.  
  
"What are you doing Donny?" she asked, slowly easing her hands down his arms. "I'm just trying to find out why my eye-in-the-sky isn't working right." Donny told her, trying to ignore her hands on his arms. "Oh," Jez said, "What's wrong with the program, Donny?" "I'm trying to put you in, but it's not letting me program it that way. I think there's a virus somewhere in the program that's not letting me change it." Donny responded keeping his eyes on the letters and numbers flashing across the screen.  
  
"Aha" he yelled, clicking on a link. "I found the virus. I wonder how it got in here, though; my virus protection software usually catches them before they have the chance to do any damage. Oh well, guess I'll just have to update it again later." Quickly quarantining the virus, he went back to the program. Carefully typing in Jez's personal info, he opened up the paint brush program. "Which color do you like?" He asked Jez, pointing to the screen. Jez thought for a minute. "That one looks good." She said, pointing to a dark green color. "Works for me" Donny replied, inserting the color into Jez's profile. After clicking ok, he went back to the main screen.  
  
Jez watched as her blinking dot appeared on the screen. Grinning, she pointed at the screen and laughed. "I guess this means I'm part of the family now, huh Don." Donny grinned at her. "I guess so." Jrez patted him on the back, and left the room. Donny watched her leave and went back to work, tryin got ignore the uneasy feeling that was slowly growing in his stomach. Hearing a noise behind him, he looked up to see Raph glaring at him.  
  
Jez skipped back downstairs to her room. She was happy that Donny was finally opening up to her. Hoping that Venus wasn't back yet, she carefully opened the door. Satisfied when she saw that the room was empty, she shut the door. Taking the dairy out of Venus's drawer, she began to read.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Raph asked Donny, pushing him up against his chair. Donny looked up at Raph with fear in his eyes. He knew that Raph would think that his conversation with Jez. "We were just talking about her blimp, that's all. It's not what you think Raph." Raph's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around Donny's neck. "If you hurt Venus, I swear to god, no one will be able to keep me from killing you. She loves you, and if you don't tell her you love her soon, you're gonna lose her." With that, Raph stalked out of the room, leaving Donny staring at him, shaking. 


	6. venus's diary

September 14, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
Today I finally met my brothers. It was really weird. I had to tie them up and hang them on the ceiling. After I cut them down, they sat down and made all kinds of comments about me, from my Shinobi magic to me being a girl. I'm not sure if I'm going to like it here, as I'm not enjoying my only female status in this group, they promise that they have a friend April whom I can meet in a few weeks, until then, I'm stuck with them. Other than the lonely feelings I have had, I'm happy to be here. My brothers have gone out of their way to make me feel save and wanted. I really appreciate all they've been doing for me, I just hope I can save their master. Mei Phi Chi  
  
September 15, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
Today I have met my brother's enemies, The Foot. We had a brief but intense battle, during which the head of a statue was broken off. I insisted that I take it home, and Raph agreed. (He had come to save me, even though I really didn't need his help.) When I got home, Mikey made a silly remark about it, and came up with a new name for me. Venus de Milo. I'm not sure if I like it yet, but I'm sure it will grow on me. I must go now, we are planning an attack on the Shredder's lair.  
  
September 28, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
I have been helping my family light our new enemies, the Dragons. Their leader, The Dragonlord, seems to be a disturbed person, yet he causes us much trouble. Leo assures me that we will beat him, but I'm not sure. I feel that we will have many more hard battles with him and the rank before either him or us is destroyed. Even since we saved Master Splinter, he has been trying to help me to cope with my master dying. Even though I'm glad to be here with them all, I hope for the day when I can return to China, where I really belong.  
  
January 5, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I've just gotten back from China with Master Splinter. We have finally beaten the Dragonlord, and have been celebrating with my people. While I've enjoyed being back in my homeland, I am ready to go back to my real home. I miss seeing everyone in China, but I know that I must stay here in New York. I am needed here. Especially now. Master Splinter and I have come home to the most disturbing news. The Clan Sai, which was Raphael's group made up o former Foot members, has broken up. The Shredder is back, and is trying to get Raph to join him. His underestimated my brother, though. Raph has barely come out of the training room. He is practicing for destroying the Shredder, and I believe he is after his former friend Akira. I feel bad for whoever he is after, for his anger has seemed to consume him, and he is dead set on revenge. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed.  
  
February 10, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
For the past few weeks, I haven't been feeling well. I've noticed a few unexplained bumps and bruises on my body, in places that I don't feel comfortable telling the others about. I've been noticing that I've been shying away from my family and been ducking out on trips to the park. I feel kinda guilty about it, but what can I do? I can't help but feel this way, like I'm not safe with them around. I can't help but wonder why I feel this way. I think I'll go to bed early and lock the door. Maybe I'll feel safe then.  
  
March 15, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Please excuse my shaky handwriting. I'm still recovering from my dream. I can't believe... it must just be a dream. Raph would never in a million years try to.... but then again, I do see a slight scar in the same place that he sliced my arm in my dream. At least I think it was a dream. But what if it wasn't?  
  
March 20, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this on my way to my new home. I left my family that I have foolishl followed, and have joined the Foot. They treat me so much better here. I can't believe Raph didn't jump at the chance to join them. I just wonder why it took me so long to figure this out. I'm so much happier now, and I can't wait to give my 'brothers' a taste of their own medicine. I must go, Master Shredder is calling me.  
  
April 25, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe how stupid I was. I've betrayed my family in the worst way possible. How could I of believed what he told me? I should have believed in my family, not in the lies that my enemy was feeding me. He just made it seem so real, like they actually hated me. I've tried going back home, but now I'm scared. I can't look at my brothers, not after what I did to them. So I've run off with Devon and Akira. One day we'll return, but I don't know when. Until then, goodbye.  
  
July 5, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I'm back. After two and a half months of being with Akira and Devon, I finally made it back to New York. I don't know why I came back. It's not like I'm needed around here. I've been waiting to see if I can get in touch with Donny on his computer, but so far he hasn't been on. I hope I can get in touch with him soon. Until then I'm staying with the other two. Akira is going to a job interview today, and Devon's starting a job tomorrow at some grocery store. It's my job to arrange all the furniture and rooms. Then I have to keep the house clean and cook dinner. Right now though I'd rather sit in front of the computer and see if Donny's on. I think I hear it beeping now.  
  
Well, I was right, Donny was on. He sounds so angry with me, but he promised to see me tonight, I can't wait. I'll talk to you later diary, I must get ready to go.  
  
July 7, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it. I went to see Donny the other night, and, well I guess I know how he really feels about me. I just wish that he wasn't so shy about telling me. It was almost like that night in China, since I wasn't ready for it to happen at all. Oh well, diary, I guess that I will go to bed, and just think about this for awhile. 


End file.
